To Come A Queen
by Dezuki
Summary: Sapphire's family has found her and, once she completes her transformation, plans to force her to be the queen of Tamaran. As much as Sapphire rejects, they also force her to get married to Robin. Can she use her new powers to save not only herself,but he
1. The Journey Begins

A hooded man hastily walked through the tamaranian road ways. He passed many houses until he reached one house made out of pearly white marble. He walked up the mini stairway and, without a word, loudly knocked on the door. A girl opened the door. She had white hair and purple eyes. She wore a sleeveless shirt with a short skirt and high heel shoes. Everything was black. She also wore see through black stockings. A girl was standing behind her, wearing the exact same thing, the only difference being that she had blonde hair and red eyes. "Moonlight, where is your mother?" the man asked. "She's resting in bed." The girl with white hair replied. "Why are you here?" asked the girl with blonde hair. "I have found your sister, Sunlight." answered the man. The two girls let him in and led him to a wooden door. "Wait here with Sunlight." ordered Moonlight. She went into the room and closed the door behind her. Inside the room was a woman in her forties with blue hair up to her shoulders and bright pink eyes. "Why do you bother me at this time, Moonlight?" the woman asked. "Max has claimed that he has found Starlight." answered Moonlight.  
  
Story Intermission: Sapphire's real name was actually Starlight. What had actually happened was that when she was born and her mother brought her to friends houses, they used to say she was as beautiful as a sapphire, and that was what everybody called her. Sapphire. That's it.  
  
"He found her..not dead.?" asked the woman. "Ye..Yes." Moonlight replied. The man opened the door to the room and explained everything. "She is on planet Earth and is a teen titan, along with Starfire." said Max, "You, your two daughters, and I must go to retrieve her." Everybody nodded in agreement and got ready, and left onto a small space ship that was handily parked by a tamaranian company in front of the marble home and took off.  
  
Meanwhile..... Sapphire was listening to her boom box. One of her Stevie Brock CDs was inside. She was listening to his hit single, If U Be My Baby. Everytime it ended, she always put it back on again(Which is something I do all the time). Just then, Robin entered the room. Sapphire reluctantly shut off her boom box. "Hiya." greeted Robin. "Hello." replied Sapphire, "What's up?" "My head.." answered Robin. Sapphire giggled. "I'm gonna be going to sleep soon, ya know." said Sapphire. "Oh, really?" asked Robin sarcasticly, "Well, that must explain why you have pajamas on." Sapphire laughed out loud. "Good night Robin." said Sapphire. "Good night...Jewel." answered Robin. He left the room and walked into his room. He undressed and put on his bright blue pajamas. He took off his eyemask, his bright blue eyes seeming somehow to light the room with pleasure. But as much as he twisted and turned, he just couldn't go to sleep. Then, he silently walked out of his rooms into Sapphire's. He then realized he had been awake for 45 minutes. Sapphire lay asleep on her bed. Robin kneeled down next to the most beautiful girl he ever knew in his whole life. Then, as if a sudden urge, he lay a light kiss on her check. He then got up and went to his room. Once in bed, he peacefully fell asleep.  
  
This is the longest #1 chapter I have ever written. I'm not good at beginning chapters. But all I want to say right now is thank you to Raven A. Star. She has given me confidence in continuing to write stories while I almost gave up because of a review I got. She has kept me going, and so I dedicate this story to her. ^_^ 


	2. The Arrival

Sapphire woke up to find the sunlight pouring into her room. She smiled at the beautiful view from her room. She jumped out of bed and got dressed. Sapphire, in a rush, walked out the door, not having to worry about her hair because it was always perfect, something that, not even Starfire, could have unless they take VERY special care of it every morning, afternoon, or night. She realized it was Saturday, meaning it was her turn to cook breakfast. She only cooked on Fridays and Saturdays (and nobody disliked Sapphire's cooking). She entered the kitchen only to find that she was ten minutes late and the titans were already seated at the table. "We're hungry, ya know!" cried Beast Boy, banging his fist on the table. Robin placed his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder and shook his head. Sapphire immediately began working over the stove. She made quick pancake mix and poured a little bit of it onto the pan. While one side was cooking, She prepared homemade waffles on another pan. She flipped the pancake and waited for the other side to cook. Then she cut the waffle into a perfect waffle shape. She placed the finished pancake on one plate and placed her finished waffle on the other plate. She repeated this process many times until there were 24 pancakes and 8 waffles. She went into the freezer and took out some vanilla ice-cream. She took the pancakes in pairs of two and placed ice-cream in the middle of it to make it look like a pancake ice- cream sandwich. She did the same with the waffles. When she finished the food, she handed out plates, utensils, and cups. She poured milk into each cup. Then she served the food on platters. "Thanks." said the titans in chorus. Everybody hungrily ate, and at the end, everybody was satisfied (except for Beast Boy when Cyborg took the last waffle.) "You're a great cook, Jewel." complimented Robin "Thanks.." answered Sapphire timidly. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" cried Starfire. "What is it, Star?" asked Sapphire. "YOU HAVE A TAIL!!" shouted Starfire. Everybody looked down at Sapphire, only to find a long, golden tail, similar to a dragon's, coming out of her. "This is terrible Star!" cried Sapphire, "How could anything get worse!?" And, as if the devil had heard her, Sapphire grew two enormous golden dragon wings.  
  
Meanwhile..... "We are in the Earth's atmosphere." announced Max, still in his hooded cloak. "Wait til we see the look on Starlight's face when she sees us, mother!" cried Moonlight. "She must have missed her superior sister!" cried Sunlight. "Be patient, girls." their mother answered. The ship landed on a large piece of water that was in front of a piece of land. Moonlight and Sunlight peered out the window, only to see a big T on an island. "Is this her home, Max?" asked Sunlight. "Yes it is." answered max. He pushed a button and a staircase landed onto the island. Moonlight and Sunlight rushed out and knocked on the door.  
  
Meanwhile.... "Yo, Sapphire someone's at the door!" shouted Beast Boy. "Ya...sooo?" answered Sapphire. "GO GET IT!" yelled Beast Boy. Sapphire sighed and opened the door to see two girls. One had white hair and purple eyes while the other had blonde hair and red eyes. "SISTER!!" the two cried, both of them hugging Sapphire.  
  
What do you think? To think Sapphire has a tail and wings! Oh, wait. That's my fault. Heh, heh, heh... 


	3. A Husband Found

Sapphire looked blankly at the two girls, and plainly blinked. "It's me, Moonlight." said Moonlight. "I'm Sunlight, remember me?" said Sunlight. "I WANT AN EXPLAINATION AS TO WHY YOU TWO ARE HERE!!!" shouted Sapphire. "Ohhh, sis! You're going through your transformation! How cute!!" teased Moonlight, ignoring Sapphire's demand. "Who the heck are you?" asked Robin. "We're Starlight's sisters," said Moonlight, "but I bet you call her Sapphire." "OH! You must be Starlight's boyfriend!!" cried Sunlight. "CALM DOWN!!" shouted Sapphire, "I can't blame you for being happy to see me, but just sit down and relax." Moonlight and Sunlight were surprised by Sapphire's request. "You shouldn't be ordering us around sis. Remember we are older than you." said Sunlight. Sapphire was just about to say something else, but Moonlight covered her mouth as Sunlight held on to Sapphire's tail. Sapphire brushed the two girls away with her wings. "For one thing, I don't care if I'm younger than you. For another thing, having a transformation ain't cute. And for the last thing, I AM NOT ROBIN'S GIRLFRIEND!!!" cried Sapphire. All of a sudden, her pinkie and ring finger got sucked into her hands. And her hand grew golden scales (not her arms) and she grew very sharp black, deeply curved claws. "Awwwwwww! You have a clawwwwwww!" cried Sunlight. "Do not tease your sister, my dears. You should be setting an example." a voice said from behind. Sapphire turned around and saw a woman with blue hair and pink eyes in a plain yet elegantly designed white gown. She was very beautiful. Her external appearance suggested a careless character, but she was indeed a very wise woman. "Now, Jewel, who the heck is SHE?" asked Robin. "I am Starlight's, well, Sapphire's, mother." answered the woman, "My real name is Starshine." "Now, mother, explain why we are here." said Sunlight. "We are here to, right after her transformation, bring Starlight back to Tamaran and find her a husband. Isn't that wonderful?" explained Starshine. "I'm not leaving, and I'm not getting married." Replied Sapphire. "But I've already found a good-looking husband for. After looks is all that matters." "I'm not agreeing." Said Sapphire. "And your husband, my dear, will be the young man with black hair and titanium cape who is standing right next to you." Andf then, just to make things worse, Sapphire grew two pearly white, deeply sharp fangs.  
  
I have a feeling you know who she means. By the way, about the summary. I guess since I wrote it kinda big, at the end, what I meant to say was "her beloved". Sorry!! 


	4. Finally Finished

"I am sixteen! Who ever heard of a two sixteen year olds getting married?" exclaimed Sapphire. "My dear, I got married when I was TWO! And I find YOU complaining about getting married at age sixteen?" replied Starshine. "Oh man! Why me?" complained Robin. "Once Sapphire completes her transformation, and that is final." said Starshine, stamping her foot onto the ground. "Next thing you know, I'm queen of Tamaran." Said Sapphire. "Oh, thank you for reminding me dear. Once you are married, you and Robin will be king and queen of Tamaran." said Starshine. Sapphire's and Robin's mouth dropped to the ground (figuratively). And to make things a living h-e- double hockey sticks (my mom doesn't like me using does words), Sapphire grew dragon feet out of her boots. "This is the worst thing since Slade kissed me!" shouted Sapphire.  
  
Flashback: Sapphire was being hung by her wrists to the ceiling. Slade put tape on her mouth, and deeply kissed her on her taped mouth. End.  
  
"Please, Sapphire, your transformation will be over in a matter of five minutes." said Starshine, "Then, we can start on your wedding plans." Sapphire pouted. Then, Moonlight began to tease. "Awwww! Look at the wittle baby!" teased Moonlight. Sapphire was just about to shoot a starsparkle at Moonlight when her body began to glow white. After about two minutes, Sapphire stopped glowing and she looked perfectly normal again (besides her ripped boots). "Soooo, Sapphire, what's your new power? Turning so ugly that people turn to stone?" teased Sunlight. Sapphire raised her arms up in the air furiously, and white sun light beams shot out of the ground and, by accident, Sapphire had summoned a dragon. It was a bronze color, with everything Sapphire had during her transformation. It's neck was a mere two feet and four inches. "Isn't that Flamedash, the queen dragon of Tamaran?" asked Sapphire in amazement. "And you can summon many other dragons too. But for now, we must discuss your wedding plans." said Starshine. Sapphire was amazingly enraged. Of course, if Sapphire rejected, Robin wouldn't allow it. But deep inside, he wasn't to upset about the marriage, if it would even occur. 


	5. Finally Respected

Sapphire stared up into the bedroom ceiling. She was thinking about everything that had happened the previous day. How her new power was something very rare (summoning dragons) and how her own mother was forcing her to get married to Robin. She truthfully didn't mind the marriage (besides for the age problem) but she didn't want to be in a world where Robin hated her, so she just objected the marriage. Besides, even if Robin loved her, she wanted to wait until she was twenty seven or at least older than twenty five. It was Sunday morning, and Sapphire still didn't feel any better. Her door opened slightly and when she looked towards the door, her sisters were there (Sapphire was kind of hoping it was Robin), just smiling and staring while Sapphire lay on her bed. "Hiya, sis." greeted Sunlight, trying to hold down her laughter. "We wanna know something." said Moonlight, "Did Robin propose to you yet?" Sunlight and Moonlight burst out laughing and left the room before you could say "hokey-pokey". Sapphire got this a lot, even when she was five years old or sick. That was why she ran away from home in the first place. But she wasn't upset, just frustrated. Her sisters always did this to her, and she was used to it. Sapphire didn't want to check her e-mail or talk to anyone. All she wanted to do was think and try to figure out a way to get out of this mess. That was when Starfire came into the room. Sapphire glanced at her sister and smiled. Starfire didn't seem to happy. "Why must you force Robin to marry you??!!" demanded Starfire. "I'm not forcing him to marry me! It's my..." "Don't come out with excuses!" Starfire interrupted. "...mom who wants me to marry Robin." Sapphire finished, as if Starfire hadn't even said anything. "Remember what my mother told us both. Love is not a force, but a...." "....Feeling that brings two souls to unite in harmony. I know, I know." Sapphire finished. "Then why do you use force?" asked Starfire. "I've always thought that love would come to me, like anyone else who has fallen in love, through destiny. Then my own family decides to come to Earth and force me to get married to Robin. We're not getting married. And even if we were, we would wait till' a certain age. Honestly, I don't believe in sixteen yare old marriages, Star. So please, if you really don't want me to get married to Robin, then please, please, please, please, please, please, please , please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE help me get outta' this mess." explained (and pleaded) Sapphire. "I will let you deal with your own problems, It is YOU who wants Robin to marry you, not your mother." Starfire replied leaving the room. Sapphire thought it was good and bad at the same time. The bad part was that she was pretty much on her own. The good part was that since Starfire wasn't helping, Sapphire would have less chances of messing. For a tamaranian girl, Sapphire was smart, charming, and independent. She could take care of herself, well, most of the time anyway. She got out of bed and left the room. The titans alarm went off, and Sapphire zipped straight to the living room, where everyone else was. "First late for breakfast, now late for crime? You are sooo lazy and..." "At least I fed you yesterday BB, so shut up pay attention for once." Sapphire snapped back to Beast Boy. Beast Boy pouted, and opened his mouth to say something, but then snapped his mouth back down. He was cornered pretty good this time. Sunlight and Moonlight were terrified of the loud alarm. "What is that?" Moonlight asked, shivering. "It's scary!" cried Sunlight. The two sisters hugged each other in terror. "It's called an alarm. It rings in case of emergency. Even tamaranians should know that, wimps." replied Sapphire, greatly satisfied that she was finally able to show her sisters how smart she really was. Moonlight and Sunlight blushed in embarrassment. Sapphire chuckled to herself. "It's some sort of dino robot attack." explained Robin. He ran out the door and the titans followed, and Moonlight and Sunlight stayed in. When Robin reached outside, he gasped. There, floating in the water, was a huge alien- like ship. "What in the name of God is that........thing?" asked Robin. "That is Max's ship. He never leaves it unattended, so he just stays in there." "Does he have food and stuff?" asked Raven, making sure she looked a bit attractive to Beast Boy. "Yeah. But right now, we got a crime to tend to." answered Sapphire. All of the titans rushed to the crime scene. When they arrived at the scene, the scene was certainly horrible. There was debris all over the roads and trees were burned down. Cars were on their backs and all rusted and dusty. "Titans, GO!" commanded Robin. Starfire shot some star bolts, Raven held the robot still, Cyborg blasted, Sapphire helped hold the dino robot in place with Raven, and Robin searched for a weak spot or a switch. But the dino robot was much too strong, and with a mighty swing of its tail, brushed all of the titans away. Then, Sapphire decided to take matters in her own hands. Summoning Flamedash wouldn't do any good because she would only obey queens or specially trained tamaranians. Sapphire decided to summon a different dragon, randomly. She raised up her arms, as if in a ritual, but nothing happened. She tried again. But not even a glimpse of light was spotted. She then, frustrated, raised her arms in the air as if about to use a deadly shot of starsparkle, enough to kill any opponent, and bright white sun rays appeared from the ground. Out of these white rays came a black dragon with ruby red eyes. She was a beautiful sight. "I finally summoned the dragon Starfire's sister was named after." Said Sapphire. And, as you may guess, the dragon's name was Blackfire, "Blackfire, attack!" The dragon opened it's mouth and, with a deep cry, sent a blazing hot, red fire ball at the dino robot, burning it to a crisp. Blackfire then rested onto the ground, wishing for a much more challenging task. "All right, Jewel!" cheered Cyborg. "Dear cousin, we are victorious!" cried Starfire. "Way the go." complimented Robin. "Nice." Said Raven with no interest. "Hmph." mumbled Beast Boy, pouting. Sapphire was proud of herself. And Robin, now more than ever, felt very emotional.  
  
I am so frustrated!_ I can't wait for this thing to be posted. I'm sorry the update took kinda long. Reviews welcome!!! 


	6. Tamaranian Arrival

The titans were finally back in the tower. They were still exhausted from the long and tiring battle. Everyone was sore, and this happened after every battle. Then, Starshine entered the living room, where the titans had just entered. "Sapphire's transformation is complete, and I have waited long enough. We must go to Tamaran!" said Starshine. "I'm not going anywhere!" shouted Sapphire. Then, Starshine made believe to "accidentally" drop a purple ball. When it hit the ground, a powdery air surrounded Robin and Sapphir. "Oh my! I must have dropped one of my stun bombs! I must take them to Tamaran for an operation!" shouted Starshine. "We're not stupid, Starshine, and we know you're doing this to take them to Tamaran. I don't fall for pathetic tricks." explained Raven. "But how do you know if I'm not lying." Replied Starshine triumphantly. The titans paused. They could only think of one solution. "Let's have Starfire try to identify the gas." said Raven. Starfire walked up to Sapphire's and Robin's bodies. She kneeled beside them and peered at their limp figures. "Unfortunately, this gas is real. It's a poisonous gas that only tamaranian doctors can cure." announced Starfire. The titans frowned, knowing that there was nothing to do but let Starshine take the two to Tamaran. She flew outside to Max's ship on the water and told him that the preparations for the return trip to Tamaran was to begin now. Max obediently fired the engine and made the seats comfortable for the passengers. Finally, Starshine, Sulight, and Moonlight came into the ship with Robin and Sapphire. They loaded the ship, closed the doors, and took off. Raven and the titans watched in the distance. She was to be leader until Robin and Sapphire came back, if they would.  
  
Two hours later.....  
  
Sapphire slowly lifted her eyelids and rubbed her eyes. Being half asleep, she had no idea about what was going on, or where she was. She closed her eyes again and went back to sleep. About five minutes later, she fully awoke and when she opened her eyes, she screamed at the top of her lungs. She was in a space ship, and she knew it was heading for Tamaran. She looked across and saw Robin lying down on a bed. She got off of her bed and shhok Robin. His head bobbled (think of a bobble-head doll) until he finally woke up. "Man, Sapphire why.." *looks around* ... "..didn't you wake me up sooner!?!?!?" Robin yelled. "I just woke up." explained Sapphire. Robin frowned. Starshine then entered the room. She was holding a tray full of food for Robin and Saphhire. She placed it on a nearby table. "Hello, you two. We are in the tamaranian atmosphere, so eat up." said Starshine. "Ma, tell Max to make a U-turn or something and get us back to Earth, RIGHT NOW!!!" demanded Sapphire. 'Uhhh, please?" asked Robin sarcasticly. "No. The wedding is in only two days, and Sapphire must learn how to combine with her dragons, so that way she can teach you when you're married." answered Starshine. "I'm not getting trained, I'm not teaching anyone anything, AND I'M NOT GETTING MARRIED!!!!" screamed Sapphire. Then, Max entered the room, his face still hidden from his cloak. "We have arrived, madam." Said Max. "Then we shall go to my home and begin preparations." answered Starshine. Sapphire frowned while Robin deeply sighed. He then looked at Sapphire. She looked back and gave a secret smile. Oh, how Robin just wanted to kiss her again...  
  
..pant...pant...pant...so..tired...must....rest...Oh, by the way, please review. Oh, you know what, you may not like this story because maybe someone who got upset at me for putting in Sapphire is spreading rumors (and I'm not talking bout' Neostarfire or whateva her name is). Oh, one of my reviewers wanted me to read her fics...but I need him or her to e-mail or review me her fics. Anyways, chapter seven WILL be pretty long, so bare with me, please. I'm soooo frustrated..._ 


	7. Getting Ready

Sapphire and Robin walked out of the ship, and to Robin and Sapphire, they were in one of the most beautiful places they had set foot in. Sapphire was still very unhappy and Robin was not thrilled but calm. He decided to stay calm and try to figure something out to get back to Earth. But as much as he tried, whenever Robin began thinking, Sapphire always crossed his mind. "Ahhhh, Tamaran. What a beautiful place to be king and queen." said Starshine in a cheery mood. Moonlight and Sunlight gloomily walked out of the ship. "I don't mind Starlight getting married at an early age, but why does SHE have to be queen. I am wayyyyyy prettier." asked Sunlight.  
  
Robin growled....  
  
"Do you not think I would have beauty fit for a queen. I am much more beautiful Then Sapphire." said Moonlight.  
  
Robin turned red....  
  
"Sapphire is too ugly." Said Sunlight.  
  
Robin nearly exploded....  
  
"Sapphire is so disgusting." Said Moonlight. "!!!" cried Robin," SAPPHIRE IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL I'VE EVER SEEN!!! She's smart, pretty, and clean. You two are...are...puddles of puke!" Robin was embarrassed at what he just said, and so was Sapphire. Did Robin just compliment her beauty? Moonlight and Sunlight were surprised at Robin's reply, and they stayed quiet the whole walk home. When they arrived at the marble home, Max ran up to Robin and deeply sighed. "I must take you to the marketplace." informed Max "Why?" asked Robin in reply. "Because we must get your wedding wardrobe in place." answered Max. Sapphire grabbed Robin's hand and squeezed it. "Robby ain't goin' anywhere." said Sapphire. Max didn't listen and grabbed Robin and shoved him down the street. As much as Robin resented this, as much as he wanted to turn and run, as much as he tried, some strange force held him in place and Robin had no chose but to do what he was told. "First let's get your tuxedo." said Max. "Yeah, yeah." answered Robin. The two rushed into the store. Robin was surprised to see only white tuxedos and not even one black one. Max saw the look on Robin's face and laughed. "I see, you earthlings where black suits to weddings. In Tamaran, we where only white." explained Max. The two looked around. Every tux looked almost exactly the same, except for one, which really caught Robin's attention. The tux was the only one in the whole store that wasn't taken off its hook, and it was a pearly white color, much shinier than any other in the store. It came with a red corsage, and both men seemed to like it. Max checked the price tag....it was 8,000 flakes. "First of all, what's a flake?" asked Robin. "Tamaranian money." Answered Max, "But, since Starshine is as almost as rich as a queen, we can purchase this, just try it on and see how it fits." Robin took the tux and went to the men's dressing room. Max waited outside as Robin changed. He looked at himself in the mirror, and frowned. He didn't want to do this, but he knew something bad would happen, because the force that seemed to be controlling him earlier was an evil force. Robin couldn't risk it. He stepped out of the dressing room and Max examined Robin carefully. "You look very handsome. Now, change back into your regular garments and let's purchase this." said Max. Robin obeyed, and once he finished, the two men purchased the tux. Robin and Max silently walked home. When they reached home, Starshine was showing off a beautiful white dress that was on a hanger to the boys. It was long sleeve with wavy sleeves. The chest area was sparkling and glittering with pearls and diamonds. The skirt part was long and sparkely and wavy at the bottom. In her other hand was a tiara veil. The tiara itself was decorated with jewels and the cloth that was attached to the tiara was sparkely and wavy at the bottom. "Isn't it just perfect for Sapphire." asked Starshine. "It's perfect for our queen." replied Max. Moonlight and Sunlight watched through the windows enviously and dreamt of being queen. Sapphire came out of the door and smiled at Robin. Robin smiled back and followed Sapphire back into the house. Sapphire walked into a room with Robin tagging behind. They both sat on a bed and just stared at each other. "Soooo, how was the tripm with Max?" asked Sapphire. "It was good." replied Robin. Sapphire smiled and got up to leave. :Wait, before you go." Said Robin. Sapphire stopped and turned to face Robin. "What is it?" asked Sapphire. "I just wanna give you something." answered Robin. He walked up to Sapphire. He gently placed a light kiss on her lips, and walked out of the room. Sapphire didn't budge from her spot.  
  
This just has to be the very longest chappy I've ever written. Please R&R! 


	8. Almost There, But Not Quite

Sapphire still had her mind fixed on what had happened earlier. Did Robin really kiss her, or was Sapphire seeing, and feeling, things? It seemed so....real, and Sapphire knew it was. She walked out of the room and into the kitchen, where Robin was sitting down, reading a book for the fifth time. It wasn't even interesting, just the only thing there to do. He looked up and smiled at Sapphire, who cheerfully smiled back. She sat down next to him while Robin closed the book and looked directly at Sapphire. "Hows the book?" asked Sapphire finally to break up the silence. "Don't remind me...." replied Robin. "Ummmm, I wanted to, uhhhhh..." Sapphire couldn't finish her sentence. "It has something to do with what happened earlier, doesn't it?" asked Robin. "Uhhh, no. I just, well, wanted to know what you feel about this wedding and all." Answered Sapphire. "Well, do you know when it's being held?" asked Robin. "The day after tomorrow, Tuesday." Sapphire replied. Just then, Starshine walked into the room, with a smile from ear to ear. "I have WONDERFUL news!" cried Satrshine. "Oh, let me guess..." said Robin, "You saved a bunch of money on your car insurance by switching to Geico. A fifteen minute call could 13% or less on car insurance." Sapphire couldn't help but giggle. "No. The wedding is going to be tomorrow morning instead!" cried Starshine. Robin and Sapphire frowned. Starshine gleefully left room. "Just, great. Now I have less time to get us outta' here." Whined Sapphire. Robin placed a hand on her shoulder, and Sapphire felt a little better. Robin knew Sapphire long enough to know that Sapphire usually felt comforted when a hand was placed on her shoulder, that is, as long as the hand was attached to an arm. It was starting to get late, and Sapphire was starting to get tired. So, eventually, the two dozed off.  
  
In the middle of the night, 2:00 a.m.  
  
"Robin, wake up!" whispered Sapphire, shaking Robin's shoulders. "Last time you woke me up I was..." *Robin looks at the clock* "...why are you waking me up at this time?" "Let's get out of here!" replied Sapphire. She led Robin out the door, then she paused. "What?" asked Robin. "Wait right here." ordered Sapphire. She went back inside the marble home and Robin obediently waited "here". About two minutes later, Sapphire came out holding a invisible item. "What is that?" asked Robin. "It's a tamaranian oxygen mask." Answered Sapphire, placing it on Robin's face (though he didn't see or feel it). Sapphire silently grabbed Robin's hand and began to fly. But, her escape seemed to trigger an alarm. Starshine looked out her bedroom window and saw Sapphire's and Robin's fading figure in the sky. She picked up the shone and hastily dialed a number. "Hello, Moonshine here, how can I help you?" answered a woman-like voice on the telephone. "The queen is escaping the tamaranian atmosphere. We must go retrieve her!" cried Starshine. "Reaction beginning....NOW!" replied the woman. She hung up, and Starshine saw riders on their dragoins flying up to Sapphire and Robin. "Hurry, Jewel!" cried Robin. "I'm trying!" Sapphire replied. One of the riders flung a chain at Sapphire, but misse3d. Another men almost caught Sapphire in his chain, but Sapphire dodged. Then, all of the men flung their chains at Sapphire, and both her and Robin were chained. "I'm so sorry..." said Sapphire, as the men pulled the two down. "It's okay." Said Robin. "Just a bit closer and we would've...." Sapphire stopped, and finally accepted the fact that she and Robin WERE getting married.  
  
How did you like it? I know it's kinda short (almost all my chapters are) but, at least you know when the wedding is!_! 


	9. Wedding Bells

Sapphire stood in front of a mirror, her mother by her side. Sapphire was just placing some sapphire decorated jewelry. Two necklaces, four bracelets (two on each hand), and loop earrings. "Aren't you excited dear?" asked Starshine with great enthusiasm. "Maybe...uhhh...I mean, no. Not at all" replied Sapphire. Starshine smiled. "See, Sapphire? You do have feelings for this young man." said Starshine. "I know, but, I don't want to force him to marry me." said Sapphire. Starshine chuckled to herself and left the room. Sapphire stared at her reflection. She was beautiful, so it would be hard to believe if Robin didn't want to marry her (which is not at all true, by the way) and Sapphire put a last touch on her appearance by placing her tiara veil on her head.  
  
In a different room, Robin was placing his fresh, crimson rose corsage on his suit. He was confused about his feelings. He didn't know whether he was happy or upset. 'How can I be upset about marrying Sapphire? Who knows, maybe everything will turn out just fine.' thought Robin. He then left the room, and, for the first time in his life, forgot to turn off the lights.  
  
A weird looking T-shaped space ship was heading towards Tamaran, with a tamaranian girl taking lead. And, as you can guess, these were the teen titans. "You sure you know what you're doing, Star?" asked Cyborg. "Positive, dear friend." Replied Starfire, "In fact, we are already in the tamaranian atmosphere!" "What are Rob and Jewel doing there, anyways?" asked Beast Boy. "Jewel's mother is forcing them to get married, remember?" said Raven. The space ship finally landed in front of a white church.  
  
Meanwhile.... "Does anyone here, besides the bride and groom, have any objections as to why these two should not be united together for the rest of there lives?" asked Father Joseph. Sapphire crossed her fingers, hoping that someone would object. She didn't feel right, or ready, for marriage. But nobody objected.  
  
The titans were running towards the white church.  
  
"You may kiss the bride." announced Father Joseph. Now, a dark force seemed to be forcing Sapphire and Robin to close there eyes and come closer...  
  
"STOP!!!!" cried Starfire from the back of the church. The force was immediately stopped, and the bride and groom were quite relieved. "Starfire, you made it, and your friends are here too! Come, take a seat!" greeted Starshine. Her dark mystical powers immediately took control over the titans and, as if the were zombies, took a seat next to Starshine. "Mow we may continue the wedding. Robin, you may kiss the bride." announced Father Joseph for the second time. This time, the dark powers were not controlling. The bride and groom, and only for the sake of destiny and love, the two did kiss each other. And finally, the two were united in harmony. And Starshine thought that everything was going her way, but unfortunately, she was very wrong. 


	10. An Unfortunate yet Happy Ending

Sapphire and Robin walked glumly out of the church, yet hid their not-in- a-good-mood- feelings with a smile. They knew that if they frowned, they would be interrogated to their death and they REALLY didn't want to have any more depression, especially since they were now married. Now Robin and Sapphire had much more important things to think about. "Now, we can work on your crowning ceremonies!" cried Starshine with great enthusiasm. "Don't....even....think....about it!" replied Sapphire sternly. Robin nodded in agreement. Starshine was so upset about Sapphire's reply that she forgot all about the dark spell she had placed on the titans. The titans marched up to Starshine with furious expressions. "So it IS true!" cried Starfire. "Now what are we going to do." yelled Beast Boy. "Next thing you know, they'll be king and queen of Tamaran!" said Raven. "Does are precisely my plans." said Starshine "How can you do this to them!" shouted Cyborg. "STOP!!!!!" cried Sapphire. Everyone stopped their babbling, even Beast Boy. "What is it?" asked Cyborg. "Listen, umm, you see, even if my mother didn't find me, Robin and I would have been married in about nine ten years." admitted Sapphire. Everyone gasped and gaped (in that particularly order), even Starshine.  
  
Now, before I continue, I just want to warn you that another unfortunate event is about to occur. So, if you prefer a happy story with a happy ending (though this story is a mix of both a sad and happy ending) I suggest you close this window and just imagine that Sapphire and Robin became king and queen and lived happily ever after. Well, here goes.  
  
Max then walked out of the church and walked up to Starshine. "Hello Max." greeted Starshine. "Hello madam." Replied Max. "What is it?" asked Sapphire. "You see, madam, as you know I've been wearing a cloak because of a painful injury so I must cover the dreadful look. Well, maybe if you weren't so stupid, you'd realize that that isn't true at all." answered Max, revealing himself by removing the cloak. In this cloak was a man with half of his face dark orange and the other half black, and the same two colors for the rest of his clothing. "SLADE?!?!?!?!" gasped Sapphire. "Yes, it's me my dear. But, I won't be here for long." replied Slade. He held up a golden locket the was the shape on a diamond. This locket was indeed Starshine's. And inside this locket was Starshine's life crystal. And, in case you didn't know, if it was broken, Starshine would indeed die. "NO!" cried Sapphire. She ran towards Slade, but was too late. Slade crushed the locked with his own bare fist. Starshine collapsed face down to the ground. Slade ran off. Robin wanted to run after him, but this wasn't the time. Once again, they had lost Slade, along with a life.  
  
Two weeks later, the titans arrived at the T-Tower, exhausted from the long trip home. While everyone went to their rooms to refresh, Sapphire went outside the tower to think. After a while, Robin walked out of the door and stood next to Sapphire. "What's up." said Robin. "My head." replied Sapphire. Robin laughed, remembering the night when he had said that to Sapphire, and she had laughed, and when she fell asleep, she had kissed her. "Well, I guess we're REALLY an official couple." said Sapphire. "Yeah, but there's one good thing about that." said Robin. "What?" asked Sapphire. "At least I married the girl of my dreams." replied Robin. Then, the two kissed each other, and none of them was asleep.  
  
Well, that ends it. I kinda like this story myself. I'm really looking forward to posting more stowees. Anyway, I wanna work on my neopets. R&R! ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ 


End file.
